Understanding
by Ryocha
Summary: Jack/Rei. He only wishes for a clarification on their relationship, but sometimes things are better left unsaid.


**Understanding  
**_AU: Ryocha_

The sky was dark by the time Rei left the hanger. Only the faint tint of pink that laced the horizon so finely that he had to squint to notice it, let some notion of time be determined. Around 21:00, he figured. His eyes were heavy and hurt when he squinted, so he didn't bother to stare off at the horizon any longer. With one final glance back at Yukikaze, Rei began his short trek to his quarters.

"Hey," Came the ever familiar voice from behind. Rei stopped, but didn't turn around.

Jack sighed and hooked his thumbs through the beltloops of his pants, "Want to relax a bit? I have a six-pack raring to go."

"Not tonight." Rei answered; his voice was never rushed. His tone demanded he be listened to.

"You sure?" Jack began walking again, "You've been busy tinkering with Yukikaze's OS, so I figured—" He stopped when he saw Rei's eyes, shaded behind his messy bangs; dark and dangerous, but so deep. Jack's jaw slackened, soon losing himself in that deep ocean of gurgling thoughts. He almost forgot to speak.

Rei did it for him. "Alright. Just for tonight." Jack swore he caught a smile from Rei, a slight upward quirk of the lips that made his heart quicken. A smile broke out over his face, and both chuckled as if sharing a joke nobody else could understand.

Jack only wished that were the case with him and Rei.

* * *

The six-pack was quickly devoured - mostly by Jack - and the two had settled themselves down into a calm night while watching the evening news. It wasn't Jack's perfect night out, but he was aging and it took very little to please him now a days.

He snook a glance out of the corner of his eyes at Rei, who sat relaxed on the couch beside him. How excited he looked, Jack mused; his eyes were wide and dilated as he read the headlines. Jack had seen that look before, but forgot how long it had been.

Every so slowly, a hand was reached out. Curious and sluggish, it trembled considering what could be on the other end. Would it be soft? Would it be oily? Such pointless thoughts, Jack murmured to himself. He couldn't help but think them. He blamed it on the beer.

When his hand made contact with Rei's cheek, he expected an immediate jerk and a cold look. Instead, Rei did nothing. Nothing surprised Jack there, but it allowed him some sense of hope as his hand continued to have a mind of its own. Slowly, like a virgin, it began exploring. First his index and middle finger over the angular jawline and the smooth cheeks, slightly sweaty and bumpy around the nose. Then his neck, with stretched tendons; Jack silently marveled in his drunken stupour how flawless Rei's skin was. He knew there were scars on Rei's back and pelvis – he'd seen them, many years ago – but didn't want to think about them now. Not now.

Jack traced his fingers back up to Rei's face, which still made no motion or sign of discomfort. His eyes were the only things moving, keeping steady contact with Jack. If it were anyone else, Jack mused as his fingers brushed over Rei's thin bottom lip, he would have knocked their lights out by now.

Jack waited for the rejection, but it never came. His body became more and more agitated the longer Rei allowed him to touch.

"Aren't you disgusted?" Jack muttered, more to himself than to Rei.

Rei said nothing at first. His eyes closed, and Jack pulled his fingers off so they hovered above his lips. So _tempting_.

"No." A small smile.

That was all Jack needed.

* * *

There was no such thing as cuddling for Rei. Physical touch beyond what was needed at the time was more of a nuisance than a comfort, as Jack learned early on in their mutual relationship. They slept on opposite sides of the bed, and only would tap each other in the early morning to ask the latter if they wanted to take a shower. Jack always said yes to Rei's offer of seeing him wet and naked; Rei, on the other hand, was a heavy sleeper and often preferred his showers after 6am.

That was alright, Jack thought; it allowed him to get the smell of sex off of him before preparing breakfast. It was always leftovers from the night before, but he convinced himself it was a good enough reason anyway.

This morning, however, was different. Rei was pressed against his back, probably unintentionally through sleep. Jack didn't mind the extra body heat, and wondered when was the last time he woke up like this.

A hand slides around his waist and rests firmly on his hipbone. A sigh comes from behind him; not sounding exasperated, but humoured. Jack can't help but let go a soft chuckle, and shimmies into the embrace.

Jack would never understand Rei.

He likes to think he does, though.


End file.
